Sunrise
by Wicked Anna
Summary: Ginny and Draco watches the sunrise one peaceful morning. ONE-SHOT


Author's Notes: My first fic. Yep. I've had a lot of plot bunnies hopping around in my brain, but I read more fics than I write them. Please forgive me if there are any errors. This wasn't beta-read, seeing as I have no one to do this tedious task.

One last note: This piece was supposed to be a one-shot, but if any of you (by that I really mean a _lot_ of you) would like another chapter, I'll try to have it out next week.

And to my friend solstice-ice17, if you're reading this, this is dedicated to you. Thanks for reading it beforehand and encouraging me to write more. This is my gift to you. Do enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. J.K. Rowling does. I just like to borrow them for a little while. Don't worry, I'll give them back.

* * *

**Sunrises and Sunsets**

Ginny Weasley hated and loved mornings. Usually, she always slept in whenever she had the chance, but when they had classes she was very grumpy in the morning until she had her morning coffee. The rest of the day she would be cheerful like the rest of her fellow Gryffindors.

However, since the start of term, she had promised herself that she'd try to wake up early so she could try to enjoy the peace and quiet, the sunrise, and always being first to be in the bathroom. Yes, being early in the morning had a lot of perks. And it had nothing to do with the fact that a certain blond headed Slytherin Quidditch Captain also practiced in the mornings. Besides, it was her morning routine now. Wake up, enjoy the quiet morning, watch Drac--- er, soak in the tub for at least ten minutes, and go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

And so this morning, she woke up just before sunrise. She mused how wonderfully quiet Hogwarts was when everyone was still asleep. There were some birds happily chirping in the distance, and light snores from the sixth year girls' dormitory.

Ginny got out of bed and tied her hair into a ponytail. She walked towards the window and opened it to let some of the breeze in the room. Then she sat on the window seat, her knees to her chest and her head resting on the wall behind her. She watched the skies, looking for a sign that the sun would be out soon. It was such a sight to behold. The skies were a breathtaking combination of blues, yellows and pinks.

Coincidentally, her view also included the Quidditch pitch where someone in green robes was practicing all sorts of techniques and maneuvers. She watched him for a while, fascinated by how graceful he was on his broom. She leaned back again on the wall, and closed her eyes, humming to herself unaware that a pair of gray eyes were watching her too.

-=-=-=-

There she was again, sitting on her window in the Gryffindor tower. She always looked like an angel looking down from heaven, even if she was dressed only in her dressing gown, and he certainly didn't mind her uncombed red hair. It only added to her beauty.

That was what he admired about her. She never minded what others might think of her, and even if she did, she never showed it. She was always confident and quick-witted. Every Slytherin who insulted her she insulted back, or oftentimes, ignored. She was also very clever and sneaky that he privately thought her being Sorted into Gryffindor a heinous and malicious crime.

Draco Malfoy continued practicing for a few more minutes before he decided that he was bored. He glanced at the Gryffindor tower. Ginny was still there. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He flew unnoticed beneath Ginny's window. He moved a closer until he was only a few feet away from the stony wall of the tower. She was humming to herself, a peaceful smile playing on her lips. Up this close, she looked even more angelic. But Draco knew that she was more than just an innocent face. Oh if only they knew what mischief this naughty little vixen had caused...

"Nice tune there, girl weasel," he greeted. Ginny's eyes shot open, and in an effort to flee, she tried to scoot to her left. Unfortunately, the window seat was narrow, and her left hand on which she put most of her weight on, met air. She started to fall. Draco tried to grab her arm, but unfortunately, too, like Ginny, his hand only caught air. She was already on the floor when Draco flew into the dormitory and immediately helped her. He helped her sit up but Ginny surprised him by pushing him away.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Her good mood must've dissipated. Pity. "It's too early for this! Can you just go and do what ever it is that you do at this time of the day?" she continued. She went back to her seat, cradling her left wrist.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, but I was bored practicing. Since you were the only being awake in this castle aside from me, I thought I'd annoy you for awhile." he replied smoothly. Ginny just rolled her eyes and went back to humming her song and watching the sun. He shrugged and sat on the other end.

"Weren't you leaving just now?" she snapped. He shrugged again. She sighed and settled for keeping quiet. '_My morning started out fairly well, but now I have a sprained wrist and a prat to annoy me. However, why should it be ruined just because _he's_ here?'_ She sighed yet again, and Draco looked at her strangely. She ignored him, but he kept on. '_I should just let him sit here for a while and after this I go about my morning like usual. And just so I won't be in a bad mood all day long, maybe I can get along with him somehow, if such a feat is even possible.'_ She bit back a smile. It _was_ an amusing thought. The Ferret himself wouldn't be able to get along with a Weasley. It's just not in his nature.

He was watching her, studying her, wondering what was going through her mind. How was it that she could manage to smile even if she was hurt? She was truly an enigma, a puzzle that continually confused him and occupied his thoughts until he could solve her. He didn't realize that he had voiced out his question, and this time, it was Ginny's turn to look at him strangely.

"Oh, you mean this?" she said, pointing out to her injured wrist. "It's nothing I can't handle. I just bandage it later, it's only a sprain." When Draco hadn't replied, she turned to gaze at the spectacle. She was surprised when he gently took her arm and examined it for himself.

"It's beginning to swell, Weasley," he said, then poked it. He noted that she'd winced. "I suggest that you go now to Madam Pomfrey and have it healed."

"Oh please, Malfoy. I've had worse in our previous Quidditch matches. It hurts, but I'll live," She honestly thought that he was being weird. What was with him? While her mind was busy probing every theory of why Draco would have concerns regarding her health, Draco was wondering how stubborn she can be. He was about to say something, but she immediately cut him off. He could tell that she was getting annoyed and confused with his actions.

"Leave it Malfoy. I'll go straight to Madam Pomfrey after my bath." Then she turned to him. "Let's just enjoy this peace and quiet while it lasts, okay?" she smiled at him. And suddenly, he felt like a hundred snitches were set loose in his stomach. Now, he was feeling slightly nervous. But why should he be? Surely he wasn't nervous because of a girl, especially a Weasley, could he? He wasn't so sure anymore. No girl has ever made him feel like this, and never has he been fascinated by one or confused with one. '_Maybe now would be a good time to listen to Mother and see a Headhealer.'_

He shook his head, trying to shake his thoughts and the feelings she stirred in him away. But they wouldn't leave him be. Not until he has solved her and these _feelings_.

And so, they quietly watched the morning skies with its different hues of pinks, yellows and blues. They watched it unfold before their eyes as quietude silently enveloped them. Their thoughts consumed them, Ginny thought about what had happened earlier, while Draco contemplated the use of spells and potions to cure him of his _illness_. Neither said a word, but both of them had questions they wanted to ask.

Soon, too soon, the sun was up. Ginny took this as her cue to head to the bathroom.

"So—"

"We—"

The two of them looked at each other awkwardly.

"You go on ahead." They chorused.

"Will you stop that?" They snapped at each other. One of Ginny's roommates groaned in her sleep. Ginny immediately clamped her hand on Draco's mouth and indicated that he be quiet. In turn, he glared at her. When she was sure her roommate was peacefully asleep again, she removed her hand. She turned to go, but Draco stopped her.

"What is it?" Her annoyance with him had returned, and apparently, he'd noticed.

"Um, you'd need to go to Madam Pomfrey after right? Want me to go with you?" His mind was reeling, he didn't know what he was doing, and something inside of him had taken total control over him. All he knew was that he wanted to make sure she was okay. And of course, it wouldn't do for his object of fascination to be hurt, wouldn't it?

"Oh, okay." She was surprised. This was turning into a morning that she was sure to never forget. She turned to go again, but hesitated. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I'm not usually a morning person."

He smirked. And that meant only one thing. "I'm sorry too for sneaking up on you earlier," he replied. "But I'm sorrier that you're such a clumsy little Weaslette."

She playfully hit his arm and mock-glared at him. "And here I thought you'd be nice to me all year long. Shame, that. After all, all good things must come to an end, must it not?" she shook her head. "Go on with your practice, I'll call you later."

She was smiling again, the same peaceful smile he'd caught earlier. But it was even more beautiful when she flashed it at him. She'd walked inside the bathroom, and smiled at him one last time, before closing the door. Draco picked up his broom and proceeded to fly out through the window. He felt a bit disappointed; he wished that they could've stayed for a while in silence while watching the sunrise together. But like she said, all good things must come to an end. He just wished that it was that particular good thing that didn't.

Unbeknownst to him when turned to go, Ginny opened the door slightly to watch him. _'Judging from his nervousness earlier around me, I'd say that he fancies me!'_ she thought jokingly. _'And maybe, just maybe, he isn't such a prat after all, just snarky and sarcastic.'_ She giggled and turned to close the door.

* * *

Last note of mine: There. All done. It took me a few days, but it was worth it. Please review okay? If you want another chapter, just say so. And please forgive me if Draco seemed OOC. He's being difficult, you see. But don't worry, he's currently in a box tied up somewhere in my house. I'll free him when he decides to cooperate. And also, forgive my British grammar. I'm not fluent in it, but I do try my best. 

And lastly, the Headhealer part isn't mine. It's just a borrowed idea from SSRR by Yazethet. Go read her wonderful fic!

See you all in the next chapter! That is, if ever I decide to write another one.


End file.
